The Game Called Baseball
by AnnaTsukuyomi
Summary: You hate baseball because when you where 5yrs old you wanted to watch a baseball game and had a car accident and your mom and dad died and you blamed the game baseball then you went to middle school at nanimori chuu and met Yamamoto who is a baseball freak and you hated him and stayed away from him YamamotoxReader KHR is not mine if it is KHR shouldn't have ended
1. Protologue

Protologue

"Mom…? Dad…? Where are you?" you said while you coughed

"What happen..ed….?"  
…

"Mom! Dad! What happened?! Why are you hurt?!" you shouted when you saw both your parents covered with blood

"Mo…m? Da…d? Mom! Dad! Why aren't you speaking?! Mom… Dad… please answer me…" you cried loudly

"(y/n)…." a voice in pain called your name

"Mom!" you shouted

"(y/n)….. are you alright?" said another voice with pain

"Dad!"

"Mom! Dad! what happened?" You asked

"(y/n)... are you alright?..." said both of your parents

"Yes dad, wha-

"I'm glad (y/n)… we're sorry (y/n) we can't watch the baseball game today." said your mother

"It's alright mom as long as mom and dad are alright." you replied with tears flowing down your eyes.

""I'm sorry (y/n)... b-but mom and dad are going ahead first. We're going to heaven, where fairies and angles exist, that's why..." she said as if telling a bed-time story. Then her eyes softened as she caressed your cheeks. "Please stay strong for us, sweetheart. Mom and dad... we'll always be proud of you, my daughter. Good bye and please be strong... (y/n)...

* * *

Mom! you shouted

"Huff….. huff…. huff…." you panted heavily

"Uhh… that dream again why do that dream always show up when I'm excited?" you thought

"Better go down first day of school today." you said to your self

* * *

As you go down the stairs of your mansion there stood many butlers and maids

"Good morning (y/n)-sama" they greeted you  
"Ohayo" you replied  
"Having a nightmare again (y/n)-sama?" asked one of the maids

"Ye…Yeah…" you replied  
"You where excited huh?" said the maid  
-blush- "Wha—no I wa- *sigh* Yes….." you mumbled to the maid

…...

"Minna! Order the Cakes, Clean the mansion, Prepare the fireworks, Prepare the party hats, Prepare everything for the **party**" "(y/n)-sama is excited again! Yahoo!" lively shouted the maid

"Yahoo! Let's celebrate!" all of the butlers and maids shouted lively

"Aw… come on… just because of that…" you said to your maid blushing of embarrassment

"It's because (y/n)-sama is happy and excited again!" replied the maid with a big smile on her face

"Come on It's the first day of school today I've gotta hurry up" you said trying to hide your blush

"By the way (y/n)-sama…" said one of the butlers  
"Yes?" you replied

"Why did you want to school at nanimori middle school? There are other middle school that is nicer than that school?" questioned the butler

"Yeah and I heard there are delinquents there" said the maid who maid you blush

"I wanted to go there so that people wont bully me because I'm rich they don't even know that I am rich and I can deal about the delinquents I know how to use a sword" you replied

"But you can't bring your sword to school (y/n)-sama….. –sweatdrop-  
Well then we'll leave it to you (y/n)-sama" said the both of them

"Yeah you can leave them to me" you chuckled

"(y/n)-sama is really happy isn't she" said the butler to the maid

"Yeah, she's just a tsundere" replied the maid

"Hey, I heard that!" you said

"Yes you did (y/n)-sama" smiled the maid at you

"By the way (y/n)-sama I heard that there are base-

the butler covered the maid's mouth before she can say "baseball".

The butler looked at the maid with a wave of his hand meaning do not say that word.  
You didn't notice it happen

"What did you say?"you said with small smile on your face

"Nothing (y/n)-sama" replied the both of them

"Weird….. Oh! And I told you two didn't I just call me (y/n)-chan"

"Yes (y/n)-chan" replied the both of them with a smile on their faces

"(y/n)-sama the food is ready!" said the cook

"Ok, coming!" you replied with a big smile on your face

* * *

I'm (f/n) and I know what my mom meant that she's going to heaven...  
the maid I talked to is Yuki and the butler is Rin the are twins that served my family a long time ago when my mom and dad died with their father. Their father was the driver of our car and from that accident I was the only one alive. Their mother died giving birth to them, they only got their father with them and died they are the same age as me but act older than me… how IMMATURE of me…. I was the source why our important ones died but they have forgiven me and comforted me when mom and dad died they are like brothers and sisters to me. They didn't have a place to go so they worked as my personal butler and maid and they are the only ones why I wanted to live my life to the fullest again

* * *

"Time to go to school now (y/n)-chan" said Yuki and Rin

"Ok wait for me!" you replied

* * *

I know I suck ok so I'm sorry and please review (maybe)  
and yuki and rin just popped in my mind and it is nearly yukio and rin okumura Lol  
and they go to school at namimori middle school too as they are your maid and butler and as the same age as you  
This is my first fanfic so please treat me well!


	2. Chapter 1 : Going to school

Chapter 1

"Going to school"

You are inside your car. One of your butlers is driving you to school. Yuki tying your (h/c) long hair. Rin looking outside the window. You sitting still.

-silence-

"Yuki, Rin" you called out

"Yes (y/n)-sama?" both of them replied

"Just call me (y/n)-chan at school or at the mansion ok and we will walk home today" you said

"Ok (y/n)-chan" replied Rin

"Ehhhh?! Why (y/n)-chan? It's tiring to walk can we just ride *puppy eyes* " said Yuki

"We'll walk because I don't want people knowing I'm rich or they will bully me and besides you need exercise Yuki-chan" you said jokingly

"Yeah, you need to lose some weight nee-chan" said Rin while you chuckled at what Rin had said

"Why you little brat! I didn't gain some weight!

"Yeah you did!" you both replied at Yuki merrily

"You both gained some too you know! and (y/n)-chan I'm fit you know perfectly fit!" replied Yuki

"So your admitting that you gained weight huh nee-chan.." said Rin with a grin on his face

"Yeah you're admitting! And we just gained a little, you gained a lot Yuki-chan" you replied with a big grin on your face too

"I'm the same weight as you two you know!" replied Yuki

"No you don't! " both of you replied with a really big grin on the both of your face

"Uh-uh… I give up *raises a white flag and waved it around*" Yuki said without energy

"Ahahhahhhahha!" both of you laughed loudly

"Shaddap!" Yuki said with lots and lots of veins popping out of her head and her hands tighten

"HIEEEEE!" both of you shouted (like our little tuna fish)

-silence-

"Uh- by the way (y/n)-chan you should tell Grant *points at the butler driving* that we're walking home"

"I already heard from (y/n)-chan" replied Grant

"Where you eavesdropping old man?" asked the twins

"Who you calling old man huh idiot pair? I'm only 25 years old and I wasn't eavesdropping I heard it from (y/n)-chan" replied Grant

"Who you calling idiot pair Huh?!" replied both of them

"And your 25 years old that's old enough for me" replied Rin

"Yeah, yeah" Yuki nodded

"Uhh uhhhh….- where here already…" said Grant

"When?!" shouted both of them

"Just now" replied Grant

"Ohh…" said the both of them

"Idiot pair" Grant mumbled

"We heard that OLD MAN!" the both of them shouted

"Who you calling OLD MAN?! HUH?!" Grant shouted back

"You of course!" both of them shouted so loud making all the students look at them even if they were still inside the car

"Geezz…. Come on Yuki-chan, Rin-kun or we'll be late" you said

"Ok (y/n)-chan" both of them replied

"Good bye Grant-kun" you said

"Good bye (y/n)-chan, Good bye Idiot pair!" said Grant while speeding of to who knows where

"Wha- tch… We didn't even got a chance to shout at the old man…" said both of them

"nee-san are you synchronizing with me? Eww….. I don't want to synchronize with you, you fatty heavy nee-san" said Rin

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

* * *

after that all of the world shacked for a second only just for a second you where able to stop the raging Yuki

* * *

"Come-on Yuki stop that! all of the students are looking at us now!" you said to Yuki

"Yeah nee-san you look like an angry fatty heavy Yuki Onna" said Rin

"You little brat *vein popping* you should be thankful brat cause we are here at school or I could rip you to pieces" said Yuki tolerating herself

"Oh how scary of nee-chan" Rin said without an expression

"Brat I'll rip you into pieces when we get home"

"Come on Yuki-chan, Rin-kun is just teasing you come on lets go inside and find the office"

"Ok (y/n)-chan" replied Yuki

* * *

**Was it funny? Maybe not but I'm confident that I made you laugh or maybe chuckled**

** please review (maybe)  
see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Crush? Maybe

Chapter 2 " Crush? Maybe"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

* * *

-Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at school-

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!" some girl shouted

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT GIRL SHOUTING ABOUT?! SHE'S DISTURBING JUDDAIMES PEACE!" Gokudera shouted

"Maa… maa… someone is just teasing her Gokudera" said (you know who of course it's our baseball freak) Yamamoto

"She's just like Squalo always shouting hahahahaha_!_"

"You're right Yamamoto-kun besides maybe they're the new students" I said

"Come on Yuki, Rin was just teasing you" said the girl with a pony tail

"Let's go to the principal's office" she said

...

[Yamamoto eavesdropping]

"Yup! They're the new students! Ahahahahaha!" Yamamoto said cheerfully

"Hey we should go with them or they'll meet Hibari and get bitten to death right? Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto said with a happy-go-lucky style

"You just laugh at everything huh, Yamamoto-kun" I said

* * *

[Ring ring ring ring ring ring] the school bell rang

* * *

"HIEEEE! Let's run or Hibari's gonna bite us to death!" I said while running towards the school

"Herbivores you're late and what are you shouting and crowding about?" Hibari glared at me

"HIEEEE! It wasn't us Hibari-san!" I said while trying to run away from Hibari-san

"Yeah it wasn't **me**!" Gokudera said

"No, not **me **either Ahahhahahha" said Yamamoto

"Why did they say **Me**?" my super institution kicked in

* * *

**BANG**

* * *

"I-iteee! What was that for Reborn?!" I shouted as I rub my head

"Shame on you Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said to me

"Infant go away I have to bite this herbivore *points at Tsuna* to death or I'll bite you to death" Hibari glared to Reborn

"Hmmm…" Reborn said while covering his eyes with his fedora and smirking  
"Feel free to bite him to death Hibari"

Kamikorosu

HIEEEEEEEEE!

and thus Tsuna's shout was heard across the school

* * *

Back to you  
Inside the school

* * *

HIEEEEEE!

"What was that?" you asked

"Don't know and don't care" both Rin and Yuki said"

You're synchronizing with me again nee-chan" Rin said

"Shut up brat" Yuki replied

Yeah, yeah, I'm a brat and you're a fatty, heavy and uuuglyyy~~~ Yuki Onna" rin said mockingly

"Why you crossdresser!" Yuki shouted with rage

"So I'm a crossdresser now, huh?" Rin said with a monotone voice

"Yeah, I've been wondering now Rin-kun why are you wearing a girls uniform?" you asked

"They thought I was a girl and gave me these instead of males uniform but I'm going to get a males uniform today" Rin replied

**[A/N]** **Rin's appearance is like Hideyoshi from Baka to test while Yuki looks like Yuko (Hideyoshi's older twin)Oh what a great coincidence**

"O—oh so that's how it is…." You said

"Yeah" Rin replied

"Besides I look cuter than ugly nee-chan" *bumps his fist to his head saying* "Tee-hee" *try to look cute but is indeed cute*

The other students that were eavesdropping had blood down their noses

"Who you calling ugly, HUH BRAT?!"

"Maa…. Maa…. Don't fight here or you'll get bitten to death by Hibari" said the black haired boy

"Hibari? Bitten to death?!" the three of you thought while your eyes spinning around

"You're the new students, right?" he asked

"Ye—yeah…" you mumbled out of embarrassment from Yuki and Rin

"Come, I'll walk you to the principals office" he said

"Ok…" you mumbled with a blush on your face

* * *

While walking to the office

* * *

"Nee~~ (y/n)-chan" Yuki whispered

"Hnnnn?" you replied

"He's cute right? I even saw you blush." Whispered Yuki with a big grin

"You have a crush on him~~~" whispered Rin mockingly near your ear

* * *

-**PINCH-**

* * *

You pinched their mouth close and said

Yuki-chan maybe you just have a crush on him and Rin-kun like hell I have a crush on him" you said to the both of them

"He's not even my type (y/n)-chan" Yuki said

"And besides you two look good together" the both of them whispered to your ear

"NO WAY!" you shouted very loud that even the black hair boy heard

"Hnnnn? What were you talking about?" he asked you with a smile on his face

"Uhh… nothing" you replied and blushed of embarrassment

" Told you, you have a crush on him (y/n)-chan" Rin whispered

"Heck no" you said while your killing aura leaked out

"Kowaii" the both of them synchronized said

"Here we are! Good bye!" said the boy smiling while rushing to his classroom

"Good bye and Thanks" you smiled back

-SMIRK- "They indeed look good together"

* * *

**Done!**  
** Yamamoto met the OC but didn't gave his name because of the bell that already rang or Hibari will bit him to death**  
**In the next chapter Hibari will met the Oc  
Guess why Reborn told Tsuna "Shame on you Dame-Tsuna" come on guess why cause I won't tell you  
and guess who smirked at the end**

**Please review (maybe)**


	4. Chapter 3: Herbivores?,Starting of Class

-They indeed look good together-

|

(Let's skip that)

* * *

"Herbivores" a boy with raven hair said with a cold tone and holding his tonfas

"Why are you crowding here? And who are you?"

"We're-"

"You trespassed to the school disguised as student's. I shall bite you to death" He said

"Bite you to death? You must be Hibari-san" you said

* * *

**BANG**

* * *

'Hibari' hitted you with one of his tonfas

"How do you know my name Herbivore?" he asked while holding his tonfas ready for battle

"I heard it from a boy that brought us here at the principal's office" you said while Rin and Yuki defending you

"And we are the new students!" you said while cleaning yourself and standing up

"Don't shout at me herbivore" he said while glaring at you

...

"Are you strong?"

" Of course (y/n)-chan is stron-"

"I asked her not you" he said while glaring at Yuki and Rin

* * *

**-Click-**

* * *

"Chairmain!" a boy with a weird hairstyle shouted

"The school bell already rang you should go back to your class"

"Shut up Kusakabe, are you ordering me now?" said Hibari

"N—no Chairman" he said

* * *

**-Hibari glared at you-**

* * *

"Herbivores, meet me at the roof at the end of class" he said while putting away his tonfas and walked away

"Why does he want us to go to the roof? My gun was ready, did you hear it click?" Yuki said

"My sword/whip was ready too" You and Rin said

"I heard it 'click' Yuki-chan" you said

...

"That guy should pay for hurting (y/n)-chan" Rin said pissed

"By the way (y/n)-chan where did you hide your sword?" Yuki asked

"Why you ask?" you said

"Curious" Yuki said

"I hid it in my pocket, I hid it behind me so he wouldn't see" you said

"Does that even fit there?" the both of them sweatdropped

"Don't worry about that, let's go inside" you said

* * *

**-Yuki opened the door-**

* * *

"Oh_!_ You must be Yuki and Rin and (y/n)" the principal said

"Yes" you answered

"(y/n)-chan your classroom is at 2A that's the same as you two" he said

"Thank you principal" you said while bowing your head

"Oh_!_ And principal where will we buy uniforms?" asked Rin

"There at that storage room, there sells uniforms every Thursday" the principal said

"Thank you principal" Rin thanked him and bowed his head

"I'll tell my secretary to walk you to your class" the principal said

"Ok" the three of you bowed your heads

"You called for me principal?" a woman asked

"Yes, can you send this three to class 2A?" the principal said

"Yes sir" she replied

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

"Here you are **girls**, good luck on your studies" she said while waving her hand, walking away

"**Girls**" Rin muttered silently

"Thanks, we'll study hard" you said while smiling

* * *

**[Yuki knocks on the door]**

* * *

"Oh_!_ That must be the new students principal said to us" a teacher said

"Oh_!_ New students_!_ They must be girls_!_ A boy said

"No way_!_ The new students should be boys_!" _a girl said

"Yeah_!_, and they must be handsome KYAAA_!_" the girls shouted fangirly

"Geez girls, always thinking of handsome boys" the boys said

"Now listen, here are our new students, Come in_!_

* * *

**The three of you walked in**

* * *

"Oh_!_ Girls_! _Sweet_!_" a boy said

"Damn…" the girls sulked

"Can you tell us your name girls?"

"Girls" Rin muttered

"My name is (f/n)" you said

"Mine's Homura Yuki" Yuki said

"Mine's Homura Rin, Yuki and I are twins" Rin said

...

"Oh_!_ So that's why you look alike_!_"

"Yes, we look alike but I'm a boy!" Rin said with a smile. With that smile a leak of killing aura was released

"O-oh" said the boys scared

...

"Kyaaaa_!_ A boy_!_ And a cute one too_!_" a girl shouted

"Uke, uke, uke, uke~~_!_" shouted another

"Kawaiiiii~~~~" shouted another again

"Cute?! UKE?!" Rin snapped

"Kowaii" all of them said exept three boys that were sleeping

* * *

**Ciaossu **

**my excuse today is I can't think of anything and I feel tired mentally and physically today**

**Please Review(maybe)**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
